I Hope We Can Be A Lovers
by Souji Shirogane
Summary: "Rei-chan dimana kadonya?" "Kadonya adalah..." Kado apakah yang akan Rei berikan ke Nagisa? Apakah berupa benda yang bisa dikenang oleh Nagisa atau moment yang tak bisa ia lupakan? Mau tahu lagi? Baca fict ini! Fem!Nagisa x Rei no Yaoi of course. Mind to Review? Arigatou Gozaimasu


Fict kali ini Rei x Fem!Nagisa karena ane gasuka yang namanya yaoi peace fujoshi. Nagisa Hazuki adalah saudara kembarnya Nagisa Hazuka/seemsmaksa Rei bersahabatan dengan Nagisa-kun dan ia juga 'berteman' dengan Nagisa-chan... langsung saja ke ceritanya!

**Disclaimer: Free! punya KyotoAnimation bukan saya.**

**Warning!:Typo, ooc, gaje dll**

* * *

**I Hope We Can Be a Lovers**

**Free! Fanfiction**

* * *

Pagi hari yang sangat cerah dan indah, tertampak laki-laki berambut biru dan memakai kacamata merah sedang membaca buku. Ryugazaki Rei, ia terkenal oleh sifat kekutuan bukunya dan jago renang, 4 laki-laki perenang tersebut menjadi idola para cewek-cewek tentu saja posisi pertama adalah Haruka karena sifatnya kalem dan keren. Posisi kedua diduduki oleh Makoto, ketua Swim Club Iwatobi karena ia sangat peduli dengan semua murid-murid Iwatobi ia pun membantunya walaupun tidak mengenalnya. Posisi ketiga diduduki oleh Rei, ya karena Rei sangat pintar di pelajaran apapun dan tsundere/?. Posisi keempat yang terakhir adalah Nagisa, siswi-siswi kadang mencubit pelan pipi Nagisa saking lucunya, namun Nagisa sudah terbiasa malah pernah ia mengajak siswi jalan bareng ama Nagisa. Anyway, Rei yang sedang membaca buku kamus sambil mendengarkan musik melalui earphone dan juga menunggu kereta untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya. Tiba-tiba di belakang badan Rei tertampak perempuan berambut kuning, diikat pony tail, dan tersenyum ya Nagisa Hazuka saudara kembar Nagisa Hazuki, ia mengagetkan Rei dengan menepuk pelan bahu Rei.

"Aaaa...! Ternyata kau Nagisa-chan." katanya sambil melepaskan kedua earphone tersebut dan menaruhnya ke dalam kantung celana. Nagisa hanya menyengir dan membentuk tanda v artinya peace di tangannya.

"Rei-chan padahal kita tidak ada ulangan harian, Rei-chan tetap belajar. Aku sangat kagum kalo Rei-chan belajar dimanapun!" Hazuka memang sangat mengagumi Rei, ia saja tidak sanggup belajar selama 15 menit kadang Rei sampai menjadi guru les Hazuka dan Hazuki. Mendengarnya membuat pipi Rei merona dan membuang mukanya.

"Be-belajar memang hobiku... A-aku sudah terbiasa." Kereta pun datang, Hazuka dan Rei bersama-sama naik kereta ke sekolah. Iwatobi Highschool.

* * *

**After School, Rei and Nagisa's Classroom**

Rei sekelas dengan Nagisa Hazuka bukan Hazuki, tetapi Hazuki sudah mendapatkan teman baru dengan gampang karena ia friendly tidak memilih teman. Di kelas 1-B(ngasal-_-) hanya terdapat Nagisa dan Rei karena mereka belum selesai mengerjakan piketnya. Rei karena tinggi ia menghapus papan tulis dan membersihkan lemari bagian atas, sementara Nagisa menyapu lantai dan merapihkan taplak. Nagisa tersenyum mengerjakan piket karena ia suka kebersihan, karena hobinya ia menjadi seksi kebersihan di kelas namun Rei menjadi murid biasa. Rei sedang bersih-bersih lemari ia mau jatuh.

BRUK!

Rei pun terjatuh dari kursi, ia agak kesakitan ia memegang punggung yang kesakitan Nagisa langsung menghampirinya.

"Rei-chan! Kau jatuh dari kursi lumayan tinggi pula, kau tidak apa-apa?" katanya dengan rasa khawatir. Rei hanya mengangguk dan berdiri lagi ia tersenyum dan mengelus pelan kepala Nagisa.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Nagisa jangan khawatir. Hanya terjatuh dari kursi masa aku langsung dibawa UKS." Rei tersenyum tulus kepada Nagisa, namun Nagisa mendapat ide gila dari otaknya.

"Coba kau buka baju dulu siapa tau luka atau apa."

"Hei! Ja-jangan bilang begitu! Kau mau mengintip atau apa sih." Muka Rei sangat merah padam, Nagisa tidak mempedulikan mukanya. Ia mulai menarik keatas baju Rei, Rei menahan tangan Nagisa dengan sekuat-kuatnya tentu saja Nagisa kalah dalam adu fisik dengan laki-laki yang sering berolahraga.

"Aku benar-benar serius Nagisa aku serius aku tidak apa-apa." kata Rei melepas tangan Nagisa cepat-cepat. Nagisa hanya menghela nafas.

"Rei-chan kalau luka aku tidak tanggung jawab loh." Nagisa balik badan mengambil tasnya dan menunggu Rei bersih-bersih.

* * *

**Di Perjalanan ke rumah masing-masing.**

Rei sedang membicarakan kegiatan club renangnya, Nagisa memperhatikan omongan Rei dengan baik ia menganggap saudara kembarnya sangat baik dan memanggil Rei dengan sebutan Rei-chan. Dan ia kaget sekaligus senang bahwa Nagisa Hazuki mendapat surat cinta dari seorang siswi Iwatobi.

"Enak ya Hazuki sudah dapat pacar haha." Ia setengah serius setengah bercanda Rei menganggap hal tersebut adalah hal yang serius. Rei sudah mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menanyakan ini, ia menghentikan kakinya untuk berjalan Nagisa pun refleks menengok ke Rei.

"Me-memangnya...tipe cowokmu seperti apa?" Rei sebetulnya agak menyesal pertanyaan tersebut meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Muka Nagisa berpikir dan ia langsung berjalan ke arah Rei.

"Emmm... kurang lebih seperti Rei-chan." katanya tertawa pelan dan pipinya agak merona. Mata Rei membesar mendengarnya ia antara senang dan malu, Rei menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah.

"Huh kau hanya bercanda."

"Rei-chan mah orangnya gak percayaan." katanya ia mulai jalan kaki Rei pun mengikutinya. Rei belum membalasnya suasananya sangat canggung, hening, Rei tetap kebingungan mau jawab apalagi.

"Ya sudah Rei-chan mau aku buktikan kalau aku benar-benar serius?" Nagisa menghela nafas, Rei menaikkan sebelah kanan alis matanya.

"Apa itu? Nagisa-chan." Tanpa basa-basi Nagisa langsung meluk badan Rei. Nagisa memeluknya dengan erat dan kepalanya berada di dada Rei mendengarkan detak jantung Rei ia sangat menikmatinya ia tersenyum mendengarnya. Sementara Rei sangat kaget badannya sangat kaku tidak bisa digerakkan ia hanya bisa poker face melihat Nagisa memeluk Rei pertama kalinya. Namun ia usahakan ia gerakkan tangannya dan membalas pelukan Nagisa. Keduanya pun sama-sama menjauh Nagisa hanya tersenyum tulus Rei pun juga. Mereka berjalan kaki dan rumah Nagisa sudah di depan mata, Nagisa langsung belok kiri dan melambaikan tangannya ke Rei dan mengucapkan "Jaa ne." Rei pun melambaikan tangannya ke Nagisa dan hanya mengangguk. Ia berjalan ke rumah sambil nostalgia moment romans antara ia dan Nagisa. Seketika muka Rei sangat merah sehingga ia menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan tangannya. Ia pun masuk ke rumah.

"Tadaima." katanya sambil melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kaki. Ibunya pun langsung datang menyambut kedatangannya.

"Okaeri Rei." Ibunya tersenyum ia menyadari pipi Rei agak merah.

"Rei kenapa pipimu merah?" tanyanya. Rei langsung diam di tempat cari alasan tepat.

"A-anu itu loh... diluar panas banget jadinya aku agak merah haha..." ujarnya berbohong kepada ibunya.

"Oh iya emang panas wajar saja ini musim panas. Rei mau es krim? Ibu tadi barusan beli es krim di mini market ada di kulkas."

"O-oh arigatou..."

"Kenapa sih bicaramu terbata-bata? Makan siang dulu ya baru ganti baju. Ibu mau berbicara denganmu." Rei hanya mengangguk dan mereka berdua pun ke ruang makan.

* * *

**Malam hari, kamar Rei**

Rei rebahan di kasur sambil membaca komik. Ya sekali-sekali ia baca komik dong. Ia pun membuka halaman selanjutnya scenenya yaitu ceweknya memeluk cowoknya, seketika memori tersebut terbayang di kepala Rei ia langsung menaruh komiknya di dada dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

'Kalau aku sedang bersama dia, tertawa, berantem bohongan, jalan bersama hatiku selalu berdebar. Kata komik kalau seseorang hatinya berdebar dekat dengan temannya tandanya ia jatuh cinta... Apakah benar aku jatuh cinta ke saudara kembar sahabatuku?' Rei masih berfikir ia memutar moment masa lalu yang romantis. Rei sendiri pernah menganggap Nagisa suka sama Rei, tetapi ia takut kegeeran dan hanya memendam perasaannya terhadap Hazuka.

_**DAYS CONFUSION EVER FREE COME THROUGH MY HEART ME O SOMUKERU ISSHUN** **E**_

Lagu tersebut menandakan ada panggilan masuk Rei langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Ah Rei-chan! Ini aku Hazuka haha."

"Oh Nagisa-chan kenapa kau menelponku malam seperti ini?"

"Besok kan hari sabtu aku rencana mau ajak Rei-chan ke toko es krim sebagai perayaan aku ulang tahun."

"Tunggu! Besok, kau ulang tahun?!"

"I-iya ahaha tapi jangan bilang-bilang loh kita berdua ke toko es krim ya. Hazuki juga ultah besok kami kan kembar."

"Oh iya aku lu- maksudku iya aku gak akan sebar tentang kita ke toko es krim."

"Arigatou ne Rei-chan maaf mengganggu, selamat malam."

Nagisa pun langsung mematikan telfonnya Rei langsung melempar mukanya ke bantal yang empuk.

"Baru saja kejadian yang memalukan terjadi, ia malah mengajakku ke toko es krim hanya berdua pula." gumamnya. Ia pun duduk lagi dan memikirkan sesuatu hadiah terbaik ke Hazuka dan Hazuki.

"Kado... kado... kado... hem..." Rei memikirkan apa yang ia seharusnya berikan ke saudara kembar tersebut yang spesial intinya. Rei pun tersenyum bahagia sudah 30 menit hanya memikirkan kado namun kado buat Hazuka pasti akan mengejutkan, apakah Nagisa akan menerima kado dari Rei atau menolaknya dengan halus?

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

Sehari udah bisa selesai ._. ide ff ini ane dapet dari plot an ama rp fem!nagisa hehe kritikan/pujian silahkan ditulis di review. Flame? ditebas ama levi loh Kumohon review ff ini untuk menyengamati saya haha Arigatou^^


End file.
